Arantxa Sánchez Vicario
| residence = Barcelona, Spain | birth_date = | birth_place = Barcelona, Spain | height = | turnedpro = 1985 | retired = 2002/2004 | plays = Right-handed (two-handed backhand) | careerprizemoney = US$ 16,942,640 | tennishofyear = 2007 | tennishofid = arantxa-sanchez-vicario | singlesrecord = | singlestitles = 29 | highestsinglesranking = No. 1''' (6 February 1995) | AustralianOpenresult = F (1994, 1995) | FrenchOpenresult = '''W (1989, 1994, 1998) | Wimbledonresult = F (1995, 1996) | USOpenresult = W''' (1994) | Olympicsresult = | doublesrecord = | doublestitles = 69 | highestdoublesranking = No. '''1 (19 October 1992) | AustralianOpenDoublesresult = W''' (1992, 1995, 1996) | FrenchOpenDoublesresult = F (1992, 1995) | WimbledonDoublesresult = '''W (1995) | USOpenDoublesresult = W''' (1993, 1994) | OlympicsDoublesresult = | Mixed = Yes | mixedtitles = 4 | mixedrecord = | AustralianOpenMixedresult = '''W (1993) | FrenchOpenMixedresult = W''' (1990, 1992) | WimbledonMixedresult = 3R (1990) | USOpenMixedresult = '''W (2000) | Team=yes | FedCupresult = W''' (1991, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1998) | HopmanCupresult = '''W (1990, 2002) | medaltemplates-expand = yes | medaltemplates = }} 'Aránzazu Isabel María "Arantxa" Sánchez Vicario'Vicario is not her married name. It is her mother's maiden name. In the Spanish naming system, every person has two surnames: the first one comes from the father, the second from the mother. A woman never changes surnames, regardless of whether she marries or divorces. ( ; born 18 December 1971) is a Spanish former World No. 1 professional tennis player. She won four Grand Slam singles titles, six Grand Slam women's doubles titles, and four Grand Slam mixed doubles titles. In 1994 she was crowned the ITF World Champion for the year. Career Arantxa Sánchez Vicario started playing tennis at the age of four, when she followed her older brothers Emilio Sánchez and Javier Sánchez (both of whom became professional players) to the court and hit balls against the wall with her first racquet. As a 17-year-old, she became the youngest winner of the women's singles title at the 1989 French Open, defeating World No. 1 Steffi Graf in the final. (Monica Seles broke the record the following year when she won the title at age 16.) Sánchez Vicario quickly developed a reputation on the tour for her tenacity and refusal to concede a point. Commentator Bud Collins described her as "unceasing in determined pursuit of tennis balls, none seeming too distant to be retrieved in some manner and returned again and again to demoralize opponents" and nicknamed her the "Barcelona Bumblebee". She won six women's doubles Grand Slam titles, including the US Open in 1993 (with Helena Suková) and Wimbledon in 1995 (with Jana Novotná). She also won four Grand Slam mixed doubles titles. In 1991, she helped Spain win its first-ever Fed Cup title, and helped Spain win the Fed Cup in 1993, 1994, 1995, and 1998. Sanchez Vicario holds the records for the most matches won by a player in Fed Cup competition (72) and for most ties played (58). She was ITF world champion in 1994 in singles.Aranxta Sanchez Vicario WTA Bio Page Sánchez Vicario was also a member of the Spanish teams that won the Hopman Cup in 1990 and 2002. Over the course of her career, Sánchez Vicario won 29 singles titles and 69 doubles titles before retiring in November 2002. She came out of retirement in 2004 to play doubles in a few select tournaments as well as the 2004 Summer Olympics, where she became the only tennis player to play in five Olympics in the Games history. Sanchez Vicario is the most decorated Olympian in Spanish history with four medals – two silver and two bronze. In 2005, TENNIS ''Magazine put her in 27th place in its list of [[TENNIS Magazine's 40 Greatest Players of the TENNIS Era|40 Greatest Players of the ''TENNIS era]] and in 2007, she was inducted into the International Tennis Hall of Fame. She was only the third Spanish player (and the first Spanish woman) to be inducted. In 2009, Sánchez Vicario was present at the opening ceremony of Madrid's Caja Mágica, the new venue for the Madrid Masters. The second show court is named Court Arantxa Sánchez Vicario in her honour. Personal life She has been married twice: her first marriage to the sports writer Juan Vehils ended in 2001. She married the businessman Josep Santacana in September 2008.Wedding Bells: Sanchez-Vicario Gets Married! Tennis.com, 21 September 2008 Their first baby, a girl also named Arantxa, was born on 27 February 2009.Arantxa Sanchez Vicario gave birth to a baby girl Zimbio.com, 3 March 2009 Sánchez Vicario gave birth to their second child, a boy named Leo, on 28 October 2011. In 2012 it was reported that, despite Sánchez Vicario having earned $60 million over the course of her career, her parents had "lost" all of her money, and that she was actually in debt to Spanish tax authorities. Major finals Grand Slam finals Singles: 12 (4 titles, 8 runners–up) Women's doubles: 11 (6 titles, 5 runners–up) Mixed doubles: 8 (4 titles, 4 runners–up) Olympics Singles: 2 medals (1 silver medal, 1 bronze medal) Arantxa Sánchez Vicario lost in the semi-finals to Jennifer Capriati 6–3, 3–6, 6–1. In 1992, there was no bronze medal play-off match, both beaten semi-final players received bronze medals Women's doubles: 2 medals (1 silver medal, 1 bronze medal) Year-End Championships finals Singles: 1 (0 titles, 1 runner–up) Doubles: 6 (2 titles, 4 runners–up) WTA career finals Singles: 77 (29–48) | |} Doubles: 111 (69–42) | |} Grand Slam performance timelines Singles Doubles NH = tournament not held. A = did not participate in the tournament. SR = the ratio of the number of Grand Slam tournaments won to the number of those tournaments played. WTA Tour career earnings : * As of 17 January 2010. Head-to-head vs. top 10 ranked players See also *WTA Awards *World number one women tennis players Notes External links * * * * sportec.com: Tax evasion issue of Arantxa Sanchez Vicario *Arantxa Sanchez Vicario's induction speech to the Hall of Fame *Golden Heart Award 1997 granted by Spanish Heart Foundation Spanish Marathon team|title=Prince of Asturias Award for Sports|years=1998|after= Steffi Graf}} }} Category:1971 births Category:Australian Open (tennis) champions Category:Catalan tennis players Category:French Open champions Category:Hopman Cup competitors Category:International Tennis Hall of Fame inductees Category:Living people Category:Olympic bronze medalists for Spain Category:Olympic silver medalists for Spain Category:Olympic medalists in tennis Category:Olympic tennis players of Spain Category:Spanish female tennis players Category:Sportspeople from Barcelona Category:Tennis players at the 1988 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 1992 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 1996 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:US Open (tennis) champions Category:Wimbledon champions Category:World No. 1 tennis players Category:Tennis commentators Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's singles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in women's doubles Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in mixed doubles Category:Medalists at the 1992 Summer Olympics Category:Medalists at the 1996 Summer Olympics